Episode 1850 (18 October 1999)
Synopsis Nina asks Sam how Phil is, and if there's any news on Grant. Beppe tells Sam he's been down the station all night. Sam asks why there's a policeman by Phil's bed. Peggy still waits at the hospital and is told that Phil may have complications, pneumonia, etc from all the water he inhaled. Peggy goes in to see him, still unconscious. The police tell Peggy that they have concluded the search for Grant and they believe there is no point searching the Thames "for the time being", reminding her it is tidal. They say they have other questions - they are the drugs squad. Peggy asks why and is told that they found her sons leaving a car park where three known drug dealers were left, beaten up. Peggy replies stupidly "You've got nothing on my sons, it was probably your car chasing them that caused the accident(!!!)" and the policeman says "Well, if it were just that you might have a point, but with all the other things, there is dangerous driving, endangering the lives of police officers, etc." Peggy asks Jamie if Phil has been worried about anything recently and he says nothing, as usual. Jamie goes in to see Phil, still unconscious, and tearfully tells him that it's Grant's fault, then the bleepers go off and nurses arrive. Sam and Beppe arrive and Jamie asks them about the drugs deal, and Sam says it wasn't for the drugs. Jamie says he has a right to know what happened to Phil, so Beppe explains. Sam goes in to see Peggy and Peggy has a go at Beppe asking if he can explain the police involvement, since he is ex-police. Sam says she got the police involved. Peggy is furious and tells Beppe to get out of here. Lisa sends Phil a card after Mel says that she should get in there now Kathy has gone. Beppe tells Gianni that Phil and Grant got in too deep and Sam came to him, but he's worried that if the Mitchells come through it they'll be baying for blood. Sonia's gran has died. Robbie has the day off for the funeral. Enrico comforts Sonia. Bianca wasn't at the funeral, Robbie tells Natalie. He also says that Carol and Alan seem to be getting back together. Sonia goes into the café, and meanwhile, Nicky grabs Enrico and invites him for coffee in the restaurant, ending up kissing him - as a thank-you (i.e. excuse!) for paying for coffee. Enrico looks rather uncomfortable. Terry points out to Irene that if Grant is dead they'll find it easier to see Courtney. Steve comes in and buys a paper. Outside, Kim dares Nicky to ask Steve a question and they giggle and run away. Steve looks up and frowns. Dot helps behind the bar and is very efficient! Frank can't believe his ears when he phones up and Nina tells him that she is the person who's been roped in to help out. Teresa asks Michael about Matthew's case. Steve and Jackie have a sandwich at the next table. Jackie says she can't cope with the looks, and Steve says he is gutted about Matthew too, but what's done is done. In the Vic later, Jackie tries to apologise to Michael and Steve is cross with her, saying they have to stick together. Jeff puts up a card for a "DIY business" - he tells Rosa, who's really upset and says she'll miss him. In the hospital, Phil has another emergency while Peggy is there, and one of Phil's lungs has collapsed. The doctors arrive and tell the nurses to get Mrs Butcher out of here. Credits Main cast *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook (credited as Danniella Morgan) *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid Guest cast * Enrico - * Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes